


Золотые степи

by Vivens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aristocracy, Demons, Drama, Family Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Posted Elsewhere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivens/pseuds/Vivens
Summary: Золотые степи - не просто название местности. Это то место, в которое хочешь возвращаться. А если ты там родился, то совсем не хочется уезжать.Все торговцы, богачи, так или иначе, но бывали хоть раз в этом месте. Степи славились фантастическими товарами, а так же самым большим источником золота на материке - именно поэтому их так и назвали. Но есть там не только фантастические товары - в конце концов, в степях живут не только люди.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines





	1. Повозка

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, начало положено!(/^▽^)/
> 
> работа также опубликована на русскоязычной платформе: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8119365

В тёмной комнате, в глубине огромного, заснеженного замка, на стене, освещённой огнями свечей, висела карта всех управляемых земель материка. Такое положение дел было всего-то пару месяцев назад. Сейчас же, всеми мелкими Графствами и небольшими Королевствами управлял один человек. Не все люди могли назвать Билла человеком. За несколько месяцев его правления Северное Королевство расширило свои владения почти вдвое — предыдущий Король не смог бы этого сделать и за несколько лет.

Билл никогда не отличался терпением, несмотря на то, что он стал править Северными землями: сейчас, как никогда, требовалось что-то решить в срочном порядке. На карте были помечены участки уже захваченных прихвостнями Билла земель. Неотмеченным осталось только Южное Королевство — одно из самых многочисленных и таинственных земель. И кто бы мог подумать, что такими благородными землями правил мошенник, обманщик, который провёл всех — даже собственную семью.

Северный король жестоко улыбнулся. Такую информацию знали не все и этим можно было воспользоваться. Вот только как…

В комнату ворвался один из Советников — Арнольд Криптос, принеся с собой морозный воздух и белоснежный свет, что отражался в окнах от снега во дворе.

— Чего тебе? — Раздраженно проговорил Билл. Он, даже не смотря на своего подчинённого, мог сказать, что Криптос чем-то взволнован.

— Ваше Величество, мы с остальными Советниками придумали как завоевать Южное Королевство! — Билл на это быстро развернулся и уставился своими невозможно жёлтыми глазами на человека, что стушевался под таким нечитабельным взглядом.

— Ну? И чего мы ждём? Идём в главный зал. И остальных тоже позови. — Спустя несколько долгих мгновений, Билл сдвинулся с места, прошёл мимо Арнольда и невозмутимо отправился в главный зал для обсуждений.

Криптос едва слышно вздохнул — в конце концов, не каждый день Правитель в столь добром расположении духа. Билл всегда был слишком разъярённым в теме правления, и никто не знал почему. Все ближайшие Советники очень давно знали Билла, он был их своеобразным спасителем, требуя взамен лишь верность и полное подчинение. Не так уж и много за жизнь, не так ли?

Советник, будто одумавшись, поспешил в ту часть замка, где находились комнаты всех приближённых Короля. В той же части находилась и небольшая переговорная, в которой Советники обсуждали все важные дела в Королевстве. Перед Арнольдом, спустя много спешных шагов появились витиеватые, уходящие под самый потолок двери, превращая проходящих мимо людей в маленьких букашек и возвышаясь над всеми смертными.

За дверьми находились покои Советников — как бонус, Билл выделил им отдельное крыло замка. Слегка вздохнув, синеволосый человек с лёгкостью толкнул дверь в длинный коридор, в котором друг за другом загорались висящие на стенах замка светильники. Загорались эти светильники за счёт магии, вложенной в них — тоже новшество, введённое Биллом. До него никто не использовал магию, а тех, кто имел хоть какие-то зачатки — истребляли и глазом не моргнув.

С таким введением Билла поначалу невзлюбил обычный люд. Но это было, конечно, до того, как люди поняли все плюсы использования колдовства. Намного легче же использовать заклинание для поднятия или перевозки груза, чем самому надрываться или же нанимать рабочих.

В конце коридора находились ещё одни массивные двери. За ними был сам зал. В последнее время собираться в этом зале стали всё чаще, а споры становились всё ожесточённее и ожесточённее.

А в зале сидели за столом все семь Советников, не считая Криптоса. Надо же, уже сидят, дожидаются…

— И так, сейчас нас всех позвали в главный зал на представление новой идеи, — резко, на весь огромный зал, Арнольд возвестил о решении Билла.

— Прекрасно, чего мы тогда ждём? — в зале послышался более высокий женский голос. Это была Пироника — розововолосая девушка со слишком большим самомнением. В прошлом она была наложницей, и совсем не была этому рада. К её радости, Билл вытащил девушку из низкосортного борделя и пристроил её в своём дворце ближайшим доверенным лицом, наравне с остальными такими же спасёнными.

Все, кто находился в помещении поднялись, шурша своими многочисленными костюмами. А спустя некоторое время процессия уже находилась на пути в главный зал. Подходившим к залу Советникам открыли массивные двери, украшенные чистым золотом. А в самом главном зале, за огромным столом, восседал Король Северных земель — сам Билл Сайфер. Подперев кулаком щеку и закинув одну ногу на другую, Король со скучающим видом обвёл процессию взглядом.

Когда все расселись, говорить начал Криптос. Он был Советником, отвечающим за предоставление информации и работающий с ней.

— Ваше Величество, мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить важное обстоятельство…

— Вот давай не будем всё это растягивать, — бесцеремонно перебил говорившего Билл, — и так все знают зачем собрались. Все свои, говорите напрямую.

— Кхм. Тогда скажу прямо — если вы хотите захватить Южные земли, никак нельзя нападать, — Арнольд обвёл взглядом сидящих Советников, а они в ответил еле заметно кивнули ему, — У них слишком многочисленная армия и мы ещё точно не знаем всей мощи…

— И что же вы предлагаете?

— Пойти на обман, — с места начала говорить Пироника — она всегда отличалась хитростью и находила выходы из сложных положений. Не зря же она одна из командиров армий ночи. Армия ночи — наёмники, действующие скрыто; пока ведутся основные военные действия, они пробираются и добывают нужную информацию, — Если нам не удаётся взять Степи силой, возьмём хитростью.

***

Перед запряжённым, по-настоящему королевским экипажем простирается горчичное поле. На солнце оно блестит всеми оттенками жёлтого, вперемешку с зелёным. Над полем, слегка покачивая стебли с жёлтыми маленькими цветами и разнося аромат горчицы, легко дул ветерок. Он не был сильным, нет. Он ненавязчиво колыхал занавески на приоткрытых окнах кареты, занося этот не совсем приторный запах полевой горчицы. Говорят, если тебя преследует этот аромат, даже после того, как проехал горчичное поле — это к деньгам.

Человек в экипаже усмехнулся. Деньги как раз и нужны. За ними он и поехал в Золотые степи, а также, за ещё бóльшим сокровищем Южных земель. Об этом артефакте никто из ныне живущих не знает, а если и остались упоминания, не воспринимают в серьёз. Не зря древние так прозвали степи — всё в окрестностях степей окрашено в жёлтые цвета и оттенки. Пшеничное поле — цвет золота, смешанного с восходящим солнцем, горчичное поле — точно лучики спустились на луг и окрасили кончики стеблей горчицы.

Пару недель назад, знаменитый Правитель Северной части материка послал гонца с письмом в южную часть. Там и находились те самые Золотые степи — влиятельная часть суши, на которой обитает большинство торговцев. Степями и близлежащими землями управлял «Старый король» — как его называли простолюдины. Этот король — Стэнфорд Пайнс, славился своими богатствами и лёгкой рукой на деньги. У него в родственниках имелись незамужние красавицы и красавцы. Именно за этим Северный правитель послал гонца — заключить брачный союз между королевствами. «Представляю удивление Южного Короля на идею помолвки своих родственников со мной» — Билл издал ироничный смешок. А с кем помолвиться — не важно. Он совсем не был против однополых браков на материке, и поэтому не считал это большой уж проблемой — главное получить здешние земли в свое распоряжение, и тогда восход на престол обеспечен. Возможно, тогда он найдёт выход…

Но не об этом. Билл издал последний вздох, который хранился в груди до сих пор, сжал пальцы в чёрных перчатках на рукояти трости. А затем нахмурившись, ледяным тоном спросил кучера почему они остановились.

— Э-этот слуга заметил, оно, Ваше Высочество, задумалась о чём-то, и подумал что…

— Молчи. Не хочу больше ничего слышать. Выдвигаемся. — Устало потерев переносицу другой рукой — той, что не держала трость, герцог в последний раз посмотрела на жёлтое поле и закрыл занавески.


	2. Южное Королевство

В замке стоял невыносимый гул. Этот шум стоял всю неделю, не давая спокойно посидеть и почитать «заумные» книги, как выражался Южный правитель — Стэнли Пайнс. Диппер Пайнс на это только фыркал и запирался в комнате, изучая ночью карты звёздного неба. Любовь к астрономии у него появилась относительно недавно. Но, прозанимавшись всего ничего, юношу ждала подножка от Судьбы. Месяц назад, он помнит это очень отчетливо, пришёл гонец с письмом для хозяина степей. Диппер и Мэйбл — которая являлась парню младшей двоюродной сестрой, называли короля Прадядя Стэн. Когда дядя Стэн прочитал то письмо, он был вне себя от еле сдерживаемого гнева, и весь замок в те дни сидел тише мышек. Брат с сестрой не понимали гнева своего дяди, ведь им он ничего не сказал. Но когда он кратко пересказал то, что было на бумаге написано каллиграфическим почерком, будто писал не человек, а какое-то божество — оба подростка были в шоке. Мало того, что состоится помолвка, так ещё и обязательно кого-то из племянников Стэна! Понятно теперь, почему дядя рвал и метал несколько дней. «Да уж, надеюсь не я буду помолвлен из нашей семьи» — Напряжённо подумал Диппер, проходя по коридору, наперевес с грудной книг по естественным наукам. В конце концов, обычные знания тоже надо укреплять, помимо астрономии. Он как раз шёл в библиотеку, когда Мэйбл поймала его за рукав белоснежной блузки с блестящими манжетами. Они отошли в сторону, подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей.

— Хэй бро-бро, у меня есть отличный план! — С воодушевлением прошептала сестра, — Ты обязан меня выслушать!

Она вся подпрыгивала от нетерпения и до сих пор не отпускала руку Диппера, ведь знала, что он мог её не послушать. Мэйбл была на год старше своего брата, её настрой всегда был более позитивным. Когда их впервые увидели вместе в возрасте трёх лет, их могли спутать с близнецами — настолько они были похожи внешне. Сейчас же Диппер был выше своей сестры, волосы были короче и темнее на несколько тонов чем у Мэйбл, носил более официальные вещи и запирался в библиотеке. Мэйбл была полной его противоположностью. Одевала яркие, бросающиеся в глаза платья на важные мероприятия, дома она ходила в свитерах собственной работы. Если Диппер при масштабных мероприятиях исполнял и говорил только то, что было в этикете, Мэйбл была самой ярой фанаткой таких событий.

— Диппер, пожалуйста, помоги мне с этой помолвкой! Ты же знаешь что у меня есть Русалдо…

— Это тот бродячий музыкант? — Диппер перебил свою сестру чтобы уточнить этот момент, на что Мэйбл утвердительно кивнула, — То есть, ты готова променять помолвку, возможно даже свадьбу с Королём, на какого-то бродячего музыканта?

— Это не просто музыкант, это моя судьба! — с возмущением воскликнула собеседница, — Ты, конечно же, ничего в этом не понимаешь, ведь твои самые лучшие друзья лежат в библиотеке!

Мэйбл забылась, поэтому несдержанно шептала гневные слова в сторону своего братца. Это, конечно, очень сильно задевало ранимого Диппера. Ну почему он виноват, если просто не умеет общаться с людьми? Именно из-за этого Диппер часто завидовал Мэйбл, её общительности, умению находить общий язык со всем миром. А он, за неимением социальных навыков, развивался в умственных; в совершенстве изучил этикет и обогнал большинство детей своего возраста в учёбе — за что его часто недолюбливали и даже издевались. В коридоре, в котором проходила эта перепалка между братом и сестрой, останавливались проходящие мимо слуги, а завидев юных Господ, стремительно сбегали. Пока эту парочку не нашёл полноватый Дворецкий Зус.

— Что у вас произошло? — Зус всегда был большим добряком и интересовался тем, что происходит между братом и сестрой. Если у них случались ссоры Дворецкий их разнимал и успокаивал. Мэйбл на его любопытство только вскинулась и со слезами на глазах указала на брата.

— Этот…этот говорит, что я должна бросить Русалдо и выйти замуж за Короля северных земель!

— Когда это я такое сказал? — терпением Диппер славился знатным, но если уж его обвиняли ни за что, он не мог скрыть своего возмущения и пытался привести веские доказательства своей невиновности, — Я лишь спросил, готова ли ты променять эту жизнь в замке на бродячее существования музыканта отшельника?

— Он вовсе не отшельник! — Мэйбл начинала уже истерить. При истерике она становилась неконтролируема, и даже добряк Зус ничем помочь не мог. У брата и сестры были разные взгляды на жизнь. Всегда. Начиная от этикета, заканчивая образом жизни. Диппер считал что Мэйбл не продержится и недели без сладостей, нарядов, балов и похожей ерунды. Вот что делать с такой неугомонной сестрой? Младший Пайнс лишь переживал за свою сестру, а она воспринимала всё в штыки. Да и брата тоже ни во что не ставила.

— Давайте все успокоимся…

— Хорошо, тогда что ты предлагаешь? — Диппер устало вздохнул, и потёр двумя пальцами переносицу, — Вот ты уйдёшь. И что дальше? Кого ты предлагаешь выдать замуж?

— Тебя! — она выглядела немного странно: со слезами на глазах и слегка маниакальной улыбкой.

— Да что ты такое говоришь?! — от негодования Диппер всплеснул руками, — Ты понимаешь, о чём говоришь? Дядя меня похоронит скорее, чем выдаст этому прохвосту!

— Да? А я специально попрошу дядю тебя выдать за Билла Сайфера! — прокричала Мэйбл, и громкими шагами покинула место перебранки.

Диппер устало вздохнул. Как же ему это всё надоело. До дрожи. Иногда и правда хочется выйти замуж за какого-нибудь дворянина и не думать ни о чём. Ни о спорах с семьёй, ни о собственных проблемах, ни о чужих. Но и по договору тоже не особо хочется. Было бы прекрасно, если бы его хоть кто-нибудь полюбил в ответ, так нежно и прекрасно, как в романтических книгах. Диппер, совершенно этого не стыдясь, иногда засиживался в библиотеке за какой-нибудь романтической книжкой для девушек. Диппер почти всю жизнь был одинок. Старшая сестра была слишком занята своими проблемами, хотя так их трудно было назвать. А дяде не было никакого дела до своих племяшек. Как только родители Диппера и Мейбл погибли по вине наёмников, дядя Стэн заграбастал все территории, раньше принадлежавшие дедушке Шэрми и его сыну.

Рамирез тем временем безмолвно наблюдал за открывшейся сценой, повторяющейся уже не раз. В последнее время ссоры между братом и сестрой происходили всё чаще, слова звучали обиднее, проникали в самое сердце. А раньше были не разлей вода. Все приколы и проказы совершали вместе, а если попадались на глаза, то прикрывали друг друга как могли. Но к сожалению, всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. И как только Дипперу и Мэйбл исполнилось по четырнадцать лет, в замке стало слышно не топот и смех брата и сестры, а гневные крики в адрес друг друга.

Если в тринадцать родственников ещё можно было как-то помирить, то теперь они не могли даже есть в одной комнате дольше пары минут. Они не могли поделить буквально всё. За любое дело, за которое брались брат и сестра, не было закончено. Их отношения не становились теплее.

«Даа, было же время…» — подумал Рамирез. Эти дети искали приключения на свою пятую точку с ранних лет. Были не разлей вода и всё делали вместе. А если куда-то уходили, брали с собой прислугу, хотя брат и сестра работников за слуг-то и не считали, и путешествовали вместе. Тех, кто особо подружился с Диппером и Мэйбл назначили как личных слуг, а тех, что плохо относились к родственникам Стэна, разжаловали. Да, их дядя хоть и не идеальный, в некоторых моментах черствый и неотёсанный чудак, но он любил Диппера и Мэйбл, ухаживал за ними по-своему.

К сожалению, добрый дворецкий, что частенько помогал детям решать свои споры, теперь ничего не мог поделать. Даже он, как ни пытался, никак не умудрялся примирить сестру и брата. Поэтому оставалось только вздыхать и надеяться на лучшее.

***

«Да как она вообще до этого додумалась!» — Диппер, как только ушёл от сестры, сразу направился в благоухающий сад — одно из самых живописных мест после обсерватории, по мнению Диппера. В детстве ему и Мэйбл рассказывали, что за этим ухоженным садом приглядывают не только садовники — сами феи помогают цвести деревьям и кустарникам. До десяти лет они с сестрой, конечно, верили, и даже как-то строили ловушки для этих самых фей, но мечты поймать фею и расспросить о её жизни провалилась так же, как и все фантастические мечты до этого.

Они с Мэйбл и правда много общались раньше.Фантазировали, изготавливали, чего только не делали брат с сестрой. Они придумали несколько своих миров, в которых они являлись рыцарями в блестящих доспехах, иногда колдунами и ведьмами, что совращали невинных и приносили их в жертву. Дядя Стэн, наблюдал за тем, как они рассказывают новые истории, порой даже ужасался тому, что знают дети в их возрасте. Вместе со своей сестрой они облазили весь замок, нашли все потайные ходы, посмеялись в каждом уголке замка, так сильно, что лились слёзы из глаз.

И, к сожалению, вся эта идиллия разрушилась. Сейчас, вместо слёз счастья, по щекам бегут мокрые дорожки одиночества и недопонимания. Диппер сам не заметил того, как у него потекли тонкие струйки по щекам. Быстро смахнув их рукой в перчатке, парень с гневом ударил костяшками ближайшее дерево с обширными кронами и объёмным стволом.

«Когда же всё начало рушиться?!» — в который раз спрашивал Диппер. Было же все прекрасно, не было таких ссор и забот…

Спустя пару минут, что Диппер сидел возле дерева, он услышал шорох, исходящий от длинной пышной юбки. Подняв голову и увидев кто его потревожил, парень усмехнулся. Пассифика — та еще зазноба. Ей только и дай повод чтобы поиздеваться. И даже дядя Стэн ничего не может поделать с ней. Нортвесты довольно влиятельны в Южном Королевстве. Если быть точнее — самые богатые из герцогов. Без их поддержки, влияния и всего прочего, было бы намного сложнее. Даже Король этого не отрицает, хотя сам их не переносит.

— И так, Пассифика, что же ты хотела? — с усталостью сказал Диппер. Она правда иногда надоедала со своими шутками.

— Я? Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что к сожалению, Король Билл Сайфер женится на мне, — она усмехнулась и отряхнула свою юбку от несуществующей пыли, — И вам с вашим дядей не на что надеяться. Мой папа уже всё решил.

— А я бы не был так уверен…

— Ха, и что же вы можете предложить Королю? — Пассифика резко отдернула руки и переплела их на груди. Сам Диппер её очень часто бесил, даже просто находясь рядом. — Вашу пустышку Мэйбл, что бегает за простолюдином? Или кого-нибудь из слуг? Я не думаю, что Билл оценит ваш приём, при таком раскладе.

— А меня ты не считаешь? — парень уже и правда устал с ней спорить, говорить, да и просто видеть эту девушку.

— Что? Да как ты смеешь так думать о Правителе Северных земель?! — девушка потеряла дар речи, и забыла все свои манеры. Даже то, что нельзя повышать голос. — Если даже ты такой, не значит что красивый, великолепный, умный правитель обратит на тебя внимание!

— Да, да, конечно, Пассифика, так и будет… — пробурчал Диппер и, не кланяясь, прошёл мимо этой зазнобы к выходу из сада — он вел к не менее потрясающему лесу, который так и завораживал своими красотами и уединением.

Диппер устало брёл по лесу, думая о своей судьбе. Он, конечно, не был особо любимым ребёнком в семье, но его могли хотя бы выслушать. Та же Мэйбл, что почти никогда не обращала внимания ни на кого, кроме себя. Неужели она не понимает, что Диппер просто хочет её уберечь?

От отчаяния Дипперу хотелось прокричать на весь лес то, как же несправедлива бывает жизнь. Но он не хотел пугать тех животных, которые не причастны к его проблемам. Диппер просто прошёл мимо одного упавшего дерева и со всей силы пнул его. Его силы не хватило, чтобы даже немного сдвинуть дерево, но хватило отдачи, чтобы Диппер сам завалился на спину. Так он и лежал там, раскинув руки и ноги. Он злобно стёр потёкшую слезу на щеке, попытался встать и оглядеться.

Он никогда не заходил так далеко в лес. Те тропки, что Диппер сейчас видел перед собой, он никогда ещё не отыскивал. Он немного покрутился, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону двигаться, чтобы найти замок, но, так и не приняв однозначного решения, двинулся в неизвестном направлении, осматриваясь по сторонам в поиске знакомых путей. Немного пройдя вперёд, Диппер обнаружил, что в этой части леса намного темнее. То ли деревья были слишком высокие и ветвистые и загораживали солнечный свет своей кроной, то ли просто начинало стремительно темнеть. Диппер надеялся на первое.

Но он всё-таки продолжил идти дальше, ведь, остановись он, и правда бы наступила ночь, тогда он ни за что не нашёл бы дороги домой. Диппер почувствовал, что земля в этом тёмном лесу более мягкая и рыхлая — как будто пружинистая. Но это его не остановило и он шёл всё дальше и дальше. Пока не понял, что земля проминается под ногами и становится сложно идти. Диппер на пару секунд остановился и это стало его ошибкой. Парень стал проваливаться под землю, но уже ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он всплеснул руками и упал под землю.

А приземлился он в неожиданном месте — на дне какого-то туннеля. Пару секунд на Диппера ещё сыпалась сверху земля, и он прикрывал лицо рукой, но вскоре «дождь» из грязи перестал идти и можно было осмотреться. Хотя увидеть что-то было почти невозможно — внутри настолько темно. Освещение поступало только от проёма, из которого упал Диппер.

Парень ещё пару раз оглянулся, но затем, ничего дельного не придумав, с тяжёлым вздохом пошёл на ощупь и выставил руку вперёд. Кончиками пальцев он нащупал более-менее ровную и твёрдую землю. Ему попадались под ноги камни, о которые он спотыкался, но брёл дальше, иногда наступал на что-то тёплое и, видимо, живое, но думать об этом не хотелось. Диппер скользил рукой по стене, ничего не видя перед собой, пока под ладонью не оказалась более твёрдая поверхность. Он на секунду остановился, но как бы не вглядывался в темноту, ничего не видел.

Тогда он просто пошёл дальше, но уже чувствуя ладонью не мокрую землю, а холодный камень. Дипперу ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти и вглядываться в темноту.

Спустя некоторое время, Диппер обнаружил, что начинает видеть очертания прохода, по которому идёт. Или ему только казалось. Но он всё равно ускорил шаг. Пройдя небольшое количество пути парень обнаружил расщелину в потолке. Из нее исходило слабое белое свечение — значит, уже наступила ночь. Диппер вздохнул — сегодня домой он уже не попадёт — и огляделся.

Было такое ощущение, что кто-то так же упал в эту пещеру, только чуть дальше, чем сам Диппер. Чуть простояв, парень двинулся дальше — нет смысла стоять на одном месте. Он увидел очертания какой-то двери. По бокам от нее исходило свечение, но, заглянув в проёмы, Диппер не обнаружил никаких устройств для света. Он привыкнул к освещению и сумел рассмотреть дверь. Витиеватая, с какими-то непонятными надписями, которые даже Диппер не смог разобрать — хотя он знаток многих языков материка. Много раз повторялся лишь один «иероглиф» — так решил скрестить эту символику — расписной, закрученный под разными углами треугольник.

Посередине двери был виден самый большой треугольник, на том месте, где должна быть скважина. Диппер конечно знал, что если притронуться к скважине, ничего не произойдёт, но всё же провёл кончиками пальцев по узорами. С другой стороны послышался скрип. Диппер отдёрнул руку от двери и сделал несколько шагов назад.

Когда дверь открылась, свет исходящий изнутри, ненадолго ослепил Диппера и он прикрыл глаза рукой. А когда привык к свету, сделал шаг вперёд — всё равно ему никуда не оставалось идти, кроме как к свету. Когда он зашёл, по коже Диппера побежали мурашки — в помещении было прохладно, но только не ясно откуда дул ветер.

Хоть в зале и был свет, но не настолько яркий, чтобы осветить его полностью. Диппер заметил, что по бокам находились массивные колонны, уходящие далеко наверх. Чуть побродив по залу, Пайнс наткнулся на ещё одну дверь. Она по сравнению с другой, была меньше и менее ажурной. Там была дверная ручка, которую все привыкли видеть в королевстве и Диппер медленно потянул за неё. Она свободно открылась.

В следующем помещении было ещё темнее, но, в целом, можно было увидеть, что комната была разгромлена. На полу валялись какие-то свитки и записи, а на некоторых стенах была кровь — так предполагал Диппер. Он прошёлся по комнате, потрогал стены на которых не было крови и поднял с пола один свиток. К сожалению, мальчик ничего не понял из написанного и положил бумагу на место. На стенах тоже присутствовали надписи, которые не мог прочитать Диппер, а так же рисунок, который напоминал божество. Странной формы, но украшенный разнообразными завитками, что делало роспись на стене ещё красивее.

Диппер уже собирался выходить из этой комнаты, убедившись, что ничего здесь не сможет прочесть, но увидел поблёскивание в самом дальнем углу комнаты. Он подошёл и увидел старую, пыльную, изодранную книгу. На книге была шестипалая рука, а когда Пайнс открыл её, он увидел знакомые буквы и текст. Он прочитал пару строчек и выяснил, что эту книгу вёл некий автор — имя не было указано — встретившийся с самим дьяволом. И так же небольшая пометка с тем, что в закладках есть расшифровка. Написано это было импульсивным, скачущим почерком. «Значит, автор торопился, когда писал её» — решил Диппер.

Но успел он прочитать только эти строки, потому что вскоре послышались странные звуки — будто что-то открывалось. Приглядевшись, парень понял что это тайный проход, и, по тому как из него дует ветер, можно было сказать, что он ведёт на улицу. Диппер подумал, брать или не брать книгу, и в конце концов засунул её к себе во внутренний карман, где всегда припрятывал книжки для чтения. И, на свой страх и риск, шагнул в проём.

***

В замке подготовка шла полным ходом. Ещё и все переполошились, ведь Диппер пропал! В последний раз его видели слуги вместе с Пассификой. Весь день Мэйбл на неё подозрительно посматривала, а та в край ничего не замечала и раздавала команды слугам. Она крайне придирчиво относилась ко всему. Видите ли, её будущий муж приезжает, и всё должно быть идеально. Это ещё что? Кто положил так вилку? И в таком роде. А в ответ мельтешащие слуги глядели на неё с презрением и ненавистью. По-мнению Мэйбл, только она и переживала за брата, что он пропал. Но что могла сделать леди, у которой не так уж и много прав? Именно, сидеть и надеется на лучшее.

Все думали, что Мэйбл стала меньше общаться со своим братом из-за её любви к уличному музыканту. Но это не так. Она лишь придерживалась этикета, в котором говорилось о том, что настолько близкие отношения не бывают у родственников. И исправилась. В начале было сложно поддерживать такое отношение, но потом она привыкла. Ей было больно смотреть на Диппера и видеть одинокую душу, у которой никого кроме звезд нет. Она всем сердцем надеялась, что её брат найдёт себе суженого — по-секрету, ещё когда они не рассорились, Диппер рассказал про свою ориентацию. И никому больше не рассказывал кроме Мэйбл. А Мэйбл оставила эту тайну.

Мэйбл обвела взглядом помещение: все суетятся, что-то делают, накрывают, вытирают. Никому нет дела до Диппера, а если и есть, то его оставили на потом. «Надеюсь дядя что-то предпримет» — всё вздыхала Мэйбл и продолжала наблюдать за выскочкой Пассификой.

Из-за того, что помещение находилось в глубине территории, Мэйбл не могла наблюдать кто заходил в замок. Когда она услышала быстрые шаги и вышла в коридор, девушка увидела своего брата: тяжело дышащий, весь перепачканный в земле и держащий древнюю, покрытую пылью, книгу.

Про себя Мэйбл вздохнула с облегчением, а на публике лишь закатила глаза.

— Ну и где тебя носило? Опять в лесу ночью звёзды свои высматривал?

— Тебя это не касается, — резко ответил на вопросы Диппер. Его взгляд пробежал по каждому предмету в коридоре, и по Мэйбл, что встала на пути. Ему скорей хотелось запереться в комнате, чтобы проанализировать эту книгу и тщательно её изучить.

— Как раз таки касается, — как всегда вовремя встряла эта заноза, подумали брат и сестра, смотря на появляющуюся из зала Пассифику. — В конце концов завтра приезжает важный гость, если вы не забыли о нём. Не думаю что он обрадуется такому обращению.

— Но он и в восторге не будет, когда ты его облизывать будешь, — не мог не сказать Диппер. И уже хотел уйти, но если бы всё было так просто.

— Ха, почувствовал власть, да? — Светловолосая подошла и ткнула ноготком прямо в то место, где билось сердце Диппера. — Я бы была поосторожнее со словами. Кто знает, как тебе это аукнется.

И, гордо вскинув голову, ушла в тот же зал. Оттуда послышались гневные вопли. А Пайны дружно вздохнули. И не говоря ни слова разошлись — Мэйбл к дяде, поговорить о завтрашнем дне, а Диппер к себе — разбирать находку.

Когда Пайнс зашёл к себе в комнату, его встретил уже привычный небольшой беспорядок из книг на полу и разнообразных карт. Вместо стен были книжные полки, заваленные книгами. А кровать стояла в самом дальнем углу, ведь, бòльшую часть комнаты занимал телескоп.

Но Диппер пока положил книгу на стол, где возвышалась гора из книг по астрономии и ещё многим наукам. И, так как он был весь измазан в земле, Диппер поручил наполнить ему ванную. Когда он зашёл в ванную комнату, она была наполнена тёплым паром, исходящим от нагретой воды.

Парень надолго не задерживался, а просто быстро ополоснулся и вышел в комнату в ночном белье. Диппер сразу посмотрел на стол, узнать, на месте ли книга. Но всё было в порядке и Пайнс облегчённо вздохнул. Затем он включил свет, чтобы нормально почитать эти записи. Он больше не медлил, и, очистив стол от ненужных сейчас книг, уселся, раскрыл нашедшую рукопись.

Первым делом Диппер посмотрел на форзаце автора, и тут его ждал провал. Кто-то намеренно стёр или просто не написал автора книги. Но ладно, сейчас это не так важно, подумал парень и продолжил листать находку. К сожалению, понятного Дипперу языка не было, и поэтому он просто смотрел на изображения. На одном из оборотов обнаружилась сложенная в несколько раз вырванная страница. Когда Диппер ее открыл, он обнаружил, что это расшифровка всех знаков, написанных в книге, да и на стенах той пещеры.


	3. Ужин

«М-да, мои представления об этом государстве были более высокими.» — так думал Билл, въезжая со своей делегацией в столицу чужой страны.

Когда ворота открылись, пред Биллом предстала пестрая улица, украшенная флажками всевозможных цветов. Люди на улицах улыбались, продавали свои товары, и видимо, праздновали какой-то фестиваль. Когда Билл со своей свитой продвигался по улицам, он заметил, что многие жители, при виде повозок переставали улыбаться, начинали как-то зажиматься и расступаться перед процессией. Многим пришлось спешно двигаться, чтобы их случайно не придавило — улицы были довольно малы.

Проезжая мимо одной из улиц, Билл заметил, как в одном из переулков прошмыгнули две тени. Чуть присмотревшись, Северный король обнаружил, что какая-то юная, влюбленная девушка, да еще и не одна, а с каким-то странным человеком. При том, что на улицах не было много народу, то их было очень хорошо видно, даже в тёмном переулке. Но, это не его дело, поэтому лезть он не будет. Всё же, даже демоны уважают любовные отношения.

Когда большая половина города была преодолена, Билл раздумывал о том, как же поживают Пайнсы? Насколько он знал, сейчас правитель хоть и глуповат, но он чаще всего справедлив. Посмотрев, и сделав выводы по тому, как на улицах расхаживают горожане, в чем они, и что несут с собой, что город счастлив и проживает в достатке. Так что война была бы проблематичной.

Дворец, что находился в столице, был виден с любой точки города — и виноваты были не только размеры, хотя и ими можно было восхищаться; но и тем, что дворец находился на возвышенности, и это придавало ему определённого шарма. И на въезде в этот самый дворец, был виден почти весь город как на ладони.

Но Биллу такие вещи были не интересны — да, они завораживали, но сейчас, это было не первостепенной важности.

Проезжая возле замка, Билл обратил внимания, что стража слишком напряженная и стояла она по всем углам. И понял, что ему не доверяют.

Повозка медленно остановилась возле замка Пайнсов, и тут же подошедший швейцар медленно открыл дверь, из которой вышел Правитель Северных земель. Он будто светился — его осанка, походка, а также статность излучали ауру неприступного человека. Билл в излюбленном жесте прокрутил трость, а затем поставив ее, двинулся в замок.

В замке атмосфера накалилась до предела — слуги, раньше мельтешащие по коридорам, выстроились в ровные ряды, встречая почетного гостя. Все они с прямыми спинами, руками, заведенными за спину, в аккуратных нарядах — поклонились, как только гость остановился чтобы осмотреться. Затем, как по мановению руки, прислуга расступилась, приглашая пройти дальше.

Билл усмехнулся их готовности и размеренным шагом направился в ту сторону, которую ему показывали. А коридорчик из слуг растянулся ненадолго — пришлось пройтись до главного зала где гостя уже встречали хозяева замка, а именно — семья Пайнсов. Они стояли в небольшой растерянности, но этого бы никто не заметил, кроме, конечно же, Билла. Не зря же он прекрасно чувствует все эмоции, чувства, а иногда и мысли.

Семья Пайнсов хоть и была в растерянности, и сами держались настороженно по отношению к иноземному правителю, все же представились и пригласили пройти в столовую — гость ведь наверняка проголодался с дороги.

Билл по дороге заинтересованно поглядывал по сторонам, ведь важно знать, куда тебя ведут и, если что, смочь выбраться назад. Но также Северный король поглядывал и на его будущих пассий — Пассифику, которая из себя кого-то строила и это жутко взбесило Билла; а также на прямую племянницу Стэна — Мэйбл. И именно к ней Билл и присматривался.

Краем уха уловив бормотания Стэна, Северный король нахмурился. Неужели кому-то хватило смелости опоздать к нему на встречу? И, как он услышал, мальчишка и раньше спокойно просыпал важные собрания, но сейчас особый случай. Когда слуги вошли в комнату господина и, не обнаружив его в кровати, просмотрели всю комнату — лишь тогда обнаружив его спящим за столом, подпиравшим какую-то книгу.

Хозяева дворца в полной тишине проводили гостя до обеденного зала, приглашая присесть и разделить трапезу. Билл конечно же согласился, а Стэн приказал слугам взмахом руки подать обед. Люди сразу же метнулись исполнять, забегали на кухню, приготавливали столовые приборы и параллельно чистили все, до чего дотягивались. Билл на такое поведение лишь усмехнулся.

Чтобы хоть как-то себя занять, до того, как принесут еду, Сайфер сконцентрировался, и с легкостью погрузился в мысли к одной из племянниц Стэна.

«Как же эти твари надоели», — раздалось в голове. — «Неужели нельзя побыстрее? Не видят что ли, что здесь очень важный, так еще и прекрасный гость?»

Билл лишь кинул взгляд на Пассифику — слишком посредственные были у нее мысли. Сайфер знал, что его человеческий облик выглядит привлекательно, многие женщины, да и некоторые мужчины, падали пред ним на колени, лишь бы просто смотреть на некое божество, спустившееся в смертный мир. Только насчет божества они ошибались, и очень сильно.

«Когда Северный король заберет меня к себе в королевство, я обязательно прослежу за всеми работами слуг и приближенных короля», — Билл все же продолжил слушать то, что думает девушка. — «А возможно построю и самого короля»

Король северных земель чуть не рассмеялся в голос от такого предположения. /Когда/ он заберет? Не слишком ли она самоуверенна в своих суждениях? Построит моих слуг? Тем более меня? Было бы настроение, Билл тут же придушил эту чертовку, ничего не объясняя, но сейчас так делать было чревато для его плана.

Поняв, что слушать эти бредовые мысли нет никакого желания, Билл переключился на другого человека — самого Стэна Пайнса.

В голове старого мужчины творился настоящий смрад. Мысли летали как назойливые мухи, то и дело переходя в настойчивое недоверие к самому Биллу. Одной из самых надоедливых и частых мыслей была недовольная «И где его носит?». Подозревая, что Стэн только чудом не разразился бранью, когда понял, что мальчишка не спустился к семье не через пол часа, и не через час. Билл улыбнулся тому, что Южный король хоть и бранился как местный крестьянин на мальчика, все же любил его. Хоть сейчас у него в голове и не было любви, но отголоски очень хорошо чувствовались.

На этом решив закончить сканировать мозг старшего Пайнса, Северный Король переключился на оставшуюся девушку — Мэйбл. И честно сказать, лучше бы он этого не делал.

Ее мысли были еще быстрее и назойливее чем у Стэна и Пассифики вместе взятые. Билл еле поспевал за мыслями девушки, а если и ухватывался за одну, понимал, что она думает неординарно и слишком безумно — даже для него. А также поняв, что девушка не совсем свободна, но совсем не подозревает о том, что ее возлюбленный изменяет ей, Билл решил позже поведать ей об этом. Почему же он так решил? Проезжая мимо улиц, он видел в подворотне человека, в точности похожего на возлюбленного из воспоминаний Мэйбл.

Что ж, одно из решений Сайфер сделал.


	4. Последующее

Сквозь шторы просачивался свет, попадая на глаза медленно просыпающемуся парню. Тот, зарывшись в одеяле, тихо сопел до того момента, как одна из служанок не постучала в двери покоев молодого господина.  
Диппер после продолжительного стука пролежал в постели еще около двух минут, а затем вспомнив, какой сегодня день, беспокойно поднялся, мимолетом взглянув на часы. Он понял, что очень сильно опаздывает. По пути к шкафу запнувшись обо что-то, что валялась на полу. Обратив внимание на вещь, парень понял, что это тот дневник, что он недавно нашел.

Мимолетом взглянув на него, Диппер скоро засунул его под матрац, и быстро подошёл к шкафу. Также молодой человек крикнул служанкам, что топтались у двери, чтобы они зашли к нему через пять минут — надо, чтобы он успел одеться. Те его послушались, и дождавшись окончания положенного времени вошли в покои. Быстро все закрутилось: служанки помогали поправлять одежду, укладывать прическу, и давали советы, как себя вести рядом с важной персоной. Как будто Диппер не в курсе.

А Билл тем временем сидел в роскошной столовой, ненавязчиво пытаясь развести на разговор юную Госпожу Мэйбл. Но, к сожалению, безуспешно. Демон уже хотел незаметно применить свои силы, чтобы девчонка поддалась, как двери в столовую открылись и в помещение первым делом вошли личные слуги, а затем, после них, вошел юноша приятной, но растрепанной наружности.

Тот застыл под особым вниманием, направленным на него, а затем сжавшись, прошел за свое место — оно оказалось очень даже близко с Северным Королем. Мгновение, и Король Юга взрывается гневными высказываниями, не стыдясь своего почетного гостя. Билл лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. Не первый год он знает Стэна — тот никак не меняется.

Решив проверить мальчишку — Билл залезает в его голову, пока все отвлеклись на болтовню Стэна — и поражается. Он очень давно, за все свое нахождение в этом мире, не видел настолько умных людей, у которых в голове многое, но все разложено по полочкам. Он быстро смотрит информацию, только больше поражаясь, но не удивившись, как к нему относится его семейка. Он на мгновение улавливает знакомые образы, и промотав, видит знакомую книжку, которую давно искал. Что ж, а решение придется поменять, думает Билл, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Как только ругань Стэна подходит к концу — слуги смотрят на часы, и это заняло всего минут тридцать — тот приглашает разделить трапезу, а затем пойти в свои покои и решить, кто уедет в соседнее королевство. Но на середину речи, Билл прерывает Южного Короля, взмахнув рукой.

— Без надобности, — без интереса наблюдает Билл, подперев рукой щеку.

— Что?..

— Я уже выбрал себе человека, так что все эти бессмысленные действия без надобности, — Билл укоризненно вздыхает. — Мы уедем сегодня.

— Могу я спросить, кого вы выбрали? — думая, что незаметно, но на деле не очень, Стэн сжал руки в кулаки.

Билл еще несколько секунду повозил взглядом по помещению, а затем медленно поднял ладонь. Для эффекта. А потом показал на Диппера.

— Мальчишка едет со мной.

Тишина стала еще сильней, чем когда пришел Диппер. Молчали все. А потом послышался вздох Стэна, и голос:

— Что ж, ладно.

— Но, дядя! — Диппер вскинул голову.

— Молчи! — Стэн и правда не хотел отпускать племянника, но чтобы Билл отвязался от королевства, он готов им пожертвовать.

— О, прекрасно! — Диппер резко встает из-за стола, и громко хлопает по нему руками. — Вот это семейка называется! Каждый готов продать собственного родственника! Замечательно! Раз так, то я не хочу иметь с вами ничего общего!

Диппер в спешке убегает в свои покои, а его личные служанки за ним. Остальные же сидят с помрачневшими лицами, но Биллу все равно. Он выходит из-за стола, подзывая своих подчиненных и медленным темпом направляется к выходу. Но перед самой дверью останавливается, чтобы сказать:

— Через час, чтобы мальчик уже ехал с нами, — говорит он ледяным тоном и разворачивается обратно.

***

Диппер спешно шел по коридорам замка, пытаясь не дать пролиться влаге из глаз. Но это давалось ему с трудом. В целом, он на это имел полное право, даже если бы его «горячо любимый» дядя сказал бы обратное. Да как тот вообще мог так поступить? Он вообще хоть кого-то любит? Или ему настолько плевать, что он готов хоть все королевство тирану продать, лишь бы тот отвязался от никому ненужной души его дяди. Конечно, Диппер знал, что дядя тот еще скупердяй, но чтобы вот так сильно, он сталкивается в первый раз… А может, он и правда лишь помеха? Настолько сильно не нравится никому, что и рады избавиться? Он так надоел?..

Парень все же не смог сдержаться, и одна слеза скатилась по щеке. В следующее мгновенье, он услышал шаги, по крайней мере, двоих человек и смешки одного из них. Когда Диппер обернулся, позади него стояла — кто бы сомневался — Пассифика и Мэйбл. Именно Пас усмехалась, но как-то враждебно, а Мэйбл была слишком мрачной. Диппер никогда такой ее не видел.

— Что, повезло тебе, мелкий? — Пассифика оскалилась. — Ну и ладно, зато не я буду ложиться как подстилка под короля. Пфф.

— А я не буду в таком мерзком окружении, — Пайнс повысил голос, вытирая слезы.

— Да больно ты нам нужен, сопляк, который ничего из себя не представляет!

— Ну раз не нужен, то отвали от меня! — Диппер развернулся в другую сторону, и собирался уже пойти к себе, чтобы собрать вещи, как его остановил голос сестры.

— Удачи, и прощай, — ее голос был равнодушным. — Пойдем, Пас.

Две девушки, взявшись за руки, отправились в противоположную сторону от Диппера. А парень стоял, захлебываясь слезами от беспомощности и ненужности.

Когда он добрался до своих покоев, то увидел, что большинство вещей уже собрано, потому доложил только пару книг, и достал из-под матраца найденный дневник. Видимо именно он станет его другом на последующие недели.

***

Стэн наблюдал пугающую картину — его собственный племянник, отказавшийся от всей семьи, уезжал с его врагом. Уезжал тот, кто мог стать спасением его королевства из-за своего ума. Но Стэн упустил его. Он может только догадываться, что эти двое сделают в будущем. Он не смел даже думать о хорошем исходе.

***

По всему материку прокатилась молва, что племянник известного Стэна Пайнса связался с самим Биллом. И они оба оказались связаны таким образом, что теперь каждые их визиты, были наполнены неловкостью с обеих сторон. Кто бы мог знать, что демон — Билл Сайфер будет не красноречив, как обычно, с его «супругом».

Спустя месяцы, люди будут пересказывать, что с давних пор правления добряка и толстяка Стэна многое изменилось. И вина всего этого сумасшедшего веселья была конечно же на двоих Северных демонах — так прозвали Билла Сайфера и его спутника, который ни на шаг не покидал своего Короля.

Шел переворот за переворотом, многие люди умирали, и чтобы хоть как-то сохранить жизнь, шли к Северным границам — там было безопасней всего для мирных жителей. Войны разгорелись не на шутку. И вина опять-таки — Билла и Диппера. Король давно просвятил своего любимого — теперь он мог так называть его — в свои планы. И был вознагражден пониманием, и союзом. Друг друга поддерживали. Не без ссор, конечно, но они и правда шли напрямую к своей цели, не щадя никого. А и никого у них и не было, кроме друг друга, и самых верных подчинённых Билла.

В будущем они сделали многое. Благодаря силам настоящего демона, смогли полностью перевернуть мир и, конечно же, все это сделали вместе.


End file.
